Kita Kompak!
by ginwestbloodprince
Summary: Bagaimana kekompakan Sasuke dan Itachi saat mengikuti sebuah lomba?/SasuIta/Family/OneShoot!/Don't Like Don't Read!/RnR!/Happy Reading!


**Kita Kompak! © ginwestbloodprice**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Flashfic**

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha, terlihatlah sesosok anak laki-laki yang berumur 21 tahun-Uchiha Itachi-sedang menyeruput _white coffe_-nya di depan televisi.

Tiba-tiba, anak berambut raven hitam kebiruan yang berumur 17 tahun-Uchiha Sasuke-yang ternyata adiknya datang sambil setengah berlari menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Kakak, lihat apa yang aku punya."katanya sambil memperlihatkan brosur yang ada ditangannya.

"Hm? Apa itu?"tanya Itachi setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"Ini lomba kak, lomba saudara kompak, kita bisa ikut. Hadiahnya yaitu bisa diambil dari panjat pinang dan hadiah pasti jalan-jalan ke Sunagakure. Gimana? Kita ikut ya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Kapan? Dimana?" balik Itachi bertanya.

"Di sini lah kak, lebih tepatnya di depan _tower_ hokage. Lombanya dimulai lusa, daftarnya besok, gimana kak?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, iya-iya, kita ikut. Kita harus kompak, oke?" kata Itachi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menempelkan jempolnya ke jempol Itachi

~Kita Kompak!~

Esoknya Itachi dan Sasuke pergi untuk mendaftar ke lomba tersebut, tempatnya di _tower_ hokage.

Disana terlihat Kakashi yang menjadi panitia pendaftaran lombanya.

"Yo, Kakashi-_sensei_, jadi panitia ya?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kakashi yang sedang duduk itu.

"Yo, Itachi, Sasuke, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mau daftar lomba ya? Tinggal sepasang peserta lagi nih, ayo cepat!"perintah Kakashi sambil mengayunkan tangannya ingin memanggil kesana.

"Wah kakak, tinggal sepasang nih! Ayo cepat!" suruh Sasuke kepada Itachi lalu berlari.

"Iya-iya."jawab Itachi lalu menyusul Sasuke.

"Wah, banyak juga ya, yang ikut, Cuma 5 pasangan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

"Iya, kalau kebanyakan malah jadi repot, toh yang ikut berpasangankan?,"jawab Kakashi santai.

"Ya sudah, tulislah nama kalian disini, berikut tanda tangan kalian biar menjadi bukti pasti kalian bersedia ikut dalam lomba ini."sambung Kakashi.

"Iya." Kata Sasuke sambil menuliskan nama Itachi dan namanya juga dengan tanda tangan dia dan Itachi.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, _good luck_ untuk kalian ya!" kata Kakashi.

~Kita Kompak!~

Keesokkan harinya, di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat Itachi dan Sasuke memakai baju kebangsaan Uchiha sedang pemanasan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau sudah siap?"tanya Itachi seusai pemanasan.

"Iya, aku sedang bersemangat nih!"jawab Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pemanasan terakhir.

"Kalau begitu, kita hening sejenak, kita berdoa kepada yang diatas agar lomba ini berjalan dengan lancar dan kita sukses. Berdoa dimulai."kata Itachi lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa dalam hati. Sasuke pun mengikuti dan tunduk dalam hening dan berdoa dalam hati.

"Berdoa selesai," Kata Itachi menyudahi doanya.

Sasuke juga menyudahi doanya.

"Kita harus kompak, Sasuke!"kata Itachi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke membalas jempolnya dengan penuh semangat

~Kita Kompak!~

Mereka sampai di depan _tower_ hokage. Banyak orang mengerumuni tempat lomba. Terlihat para pasangan yang lain, yaitu:

Obito dan Shisui Uchiha, Madara dan Izuna Uchiha, Neji dan Hinata Hyuga, Kiba dan Hana Inuzuka, dan Sasori dan Gaara.

Shisui menghampiri Itachi.

"Itachi, ternyata kau ikut lomba ini? Tak kusangka, aku dan kakakku pasti akan menang! Lihat saja!"seru Shisui semangat.

"Lihat saja nanti, Shisui. Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" jawab Itachi tak kalah semangat.

~Kita Kompak!~

Lomba pun dimulai. Loma pertama yaitu memindahkan belut ke ember lain dengan tangan kosong, dan badan dipakaikan sarung, berdua didalamnya.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" seru yel-yel penonton ke semua peserta.

"Cepat! Pindahkan! Ayo cepat!"seru yel-yel yang lain.

"Ayo Sasuke! Kalau kakiku kananku maju, kaki kirimu mundur, begitu seterusnya, jaga keseimbanganmu!" perintah Itachi

"Iya, aku mengerti!"kata Sasuke mengerti perintah Itachi.

Kiri, Kanan, Kiri, kanan, kanan, eh?

"Eh?" Tubuh Sasuke dan Itachi oleng. Kehilangan keseimbangan.

"HUAA!" teriak Sasuke dan Itachi.

Bruak! Mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Mereka berusaha bangun dan berlari mengambil belut.

"Ayo kakak bangun!"seru Sasuke.

Mereka bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Walau masih agak oleng dan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

Bruak! Mereka jatuh lagi dan berusaha jalan, tapi Sasuke malah terseret.

"Bangun Sasuke! Berat tau!"berang Itachi sambil menyeret Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, jangan jalan dulu!"

"Haduh,yang lain udah nyusul nih!"

Sasori dan Gaara sudah mendahului Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih beringsut.

"Kami duluan yaa!"teriak Sasori mengejek.

Akhirnya mereka bisa berdiri dan mengambil belut.

PRIITT!

"Lomba pertama selesai!"seru Tsunade sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh semuanya berhenti.

Para pasangan kembali ke tempat belut mereka dan melepaskan sarungnya.

"Ayo kita hitung berapa belut yang kalian dapatkan."kata Tsunade.

Tsunade mendekati belut Madara dan Izuna.

"Kelompok Madara, ada..12 belut!"seru Tsunade.

"Yeeee! Madara!"seru penonton sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kelompok Neji, ada..8 belut!"seru Tsunade.

Lalu Tsunade mendekati belut Neji dan Hinata.

"Yeeee! Neji!" seru penonton bertepuk tangan lagi.

Lalu Tsunade mendekati belut Sasori dan Gaara 10 belut, Itachi dan Sasuke 11 belut, Kiba dan Hana 9 belut, Obito dan Shisui 12 belut.

"Yang gugur pertama adalah pasangan Neji dan Hinata!" seru Tsunade.

"Sial kita gugur! Maafkan aku Hinata-_Sama_, ini kesalahan ku."kata Neji kecewa kepada Hinata.

"Tidak, Neji-_Nii-san _, ini karena aku yang lamban."kata Hinata.

Pasangan Neji dan Hinata pun keluar dari area lomba menuju ke tempat penonton.

"Istirahat 5 menit, lalu lomba kedua akan dimulai!"seru Tsunade.

Shisui mendekati Itachi.

"Kau lumayan, Itachi. Walaupun kau dengan susah payah berdiri dari jatuhmu, HAHAHAHA!"ejek Shisui.

"Diamlah, Shisui. Ini lomba saudara kompak bukan kontes ejek-mengejek. Kau harus tahu itu!."berang Itachi lalu kembali ke tempat istirahatnya.

"Kakak, ini milikmu." Kata Sasuke sambil melempar botol minum ke pada Itachi.

Itachi secara refleks menangkap botol itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf kak, karena aku, kita nyaris kalah tadi."kata Sasuke menunduk.

"Tak apa Sasuke, masih ada lomba yang lain kan, kita masih belum kalah, jangan putus asa dulu."kata Itachi menyemangati Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya,aku mengerti."

~Kita Kompak!~

PRIIT!

Waktu istirahat sudah usai, para peserta yang tersisa kembali ke area lomba.

"Lomba kedua adalah lomba lari yang jaraknya 4 meter yang kaki para peserta akan diikat!"

Kaki para pasangan pun diikat oleh para panitia pelaksana lomba, kaki kanan peserta1 akan diikat ke kaki kiri peserta2 dalam pasangannya itu.

Para peserta bersiap untuk berlari.

"Oke, Sasuke, seperti biasa, kalau aku kanan, maka kau kiri, jangan sama,oke!" kata Itachi mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti."jawab Sasuke sambil membalas jempol Itachi.

PRITT!

Peluit tanda mulainya lomba pun di bunyikan. Para peserta berusaha berlari untuk sampai garis finish.

Bruak!

Beberapa pasangan ada yang terjatuh, kecuali Itachi-Sasuke dan Obito-Shisui.

"Kami tak kan kalah darimu!"teriak Shisui kepada Itachi.

"Huh, lihat saja,"gumam Itachi.

"Ayo, Sasuke,lebih cepat!"sambung Itachi.

Dengan susah payah Itachi dan Sasuke mempercepat langkah mereka. Merasa diremehkan, Shisui dan Obito menyusul Itachi dan Sasuke tak kalah cepat.

Mereka hampir mencapai garis _finish_. Beberapa langkah lagi, dan, dan, GOOL! *ehh?

Mereka mencapai garis finish, terlihat mereka sama-sama mencapai garis finish. Tak tahu siapa yang menang.

"Lihat, kami yang menang kan?"kata Shisui sombong.

"Belum pasti, lihat dulu kata juri."kata Itachi dingin.

Setelah diteliti oleh para juri dan panitia, Tsunade telah mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, setiap lomba pasti memiliki satu pemenang, dan yang mencapai garis _finish_ adalah,"kata Tsunade.

"Itachi dan Sasuke!"

"Yes!"kata Itachi dan Sasuke kompak.

"Sial!"seru Shisui.

"Yang gugur kali ini adalah, Kiba dan Hana Inuzuka!"

"Sial! Kita kalah!"berang Kiba.

"Sudah, biarkan saja, toh bukan rejeki kita."kata Hana

"Istirahat 5 menit! Persiapkan diri kalian, nanti aka nada lomba terakhir, jadi berjuanglah!"kata Tsunade.

"Ya!"seru para sisa pasangan.

Para pasangan kembali lagi ke tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Kakak, sebentar lagi lomba yang terakhir!"seru Sasuke.

"Iya, kita harus kompak dan semangat, oke?"kata Itachi dengan gaya jempolnya.

"Oke!"jawab Sasuke membalas gaya jempol Itachi.

~Kita Kompak!~

PRITT!

Peluit tanda istirahat selesai pun berbunyi, para pasangan langsung menuju ke area lomba selanjutnya.

"Oke, ini lomba terakhir, lomba panjat pinang."kata Tsunade.

"Panjat pinang?"tanya seluruh pasangan dengan kompak.

"_Yup_, ini adalah lomba terakhir, lomba ini cukup istimewa, siapa salah saltu peserta dari pasangan yang sampai ke puncak pinang, maka pasangannya itu akan langsung menggurkan pasangan yang lain dan menang!,"jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Ooo."para pasangan ber-o ria.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian semua melepaskan baju kalian biar tidak ada masalah curang atau sebagainya, kalian semua juga laki-laki kan?"kata Tsunade.

"Iya."kata para pasangan kompak.

Para pasangan membuka baju mereka,mereka bisa dibilang telanjang dada, agar tidak ada kecurangan kalau memakai baju.

Terlihatlah tiang kayu yang berlapisi minyak yang pasti sangat licin.

Para pasangan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat, sepeti memanjat pohon kelapa.

PRITT!

Peluit tanda lomba dimulai pun berbunyi. Para peserta maupun pasangan dengan susah payah menaiki tiang kayu yang sangat licin itu, hampir semua yang sudah sampai di tengah tiang malah melorot kebawah.

"Sasuke, naik ke bahuku cepat!"perintah Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Eh, iya-iya!"jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan susah payah menaiki bahu Itachi yang kelihatannya sudah terlumuri minyak dari tiang.

Sasuke sudah naik ke bahu Itachi dan menginjaknya untuk bisa memanjat keatas.

"Ukh, tidak bisa naik, Kak!"seru Sasuke ke Itachi yang berada dibawahnya.

"Tahan, aku akan mendorongmu!"seru Itachi dan mendorong pantat Sasuke keatas.

"Ukh, sedikit lagi!"kata Sasuke sambil menggapai kayu yang ada di puncak tiang yang dipenuhi hadiah."

"Ukh, awas kau!"seru Shisui sambil mendorong Sasuke dan hampir jatuh.

"Uaa!" Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sasuke, peluk tiangnya!"seru Itachi di bawah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung memeluk tiang kayu itu dengan susah payah.

Lalu Itachi mendorong pantat Sasuke keatas.

"Sedikit lagi!"seru Sasuke berusaha meraih kayu yang ada dipuncak.

"Ayoo!"seru Itachi sambil mendorong pantat Sasuke.

"Dapat!"seru Sasuke sambil naik ke atas.

"Ayo Kakak! Raih tanganku!"seru Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Itachi.

Itachi memberikan tangannya ke Sasuke dan dengan susah payah Sasuke menariknya keatas puncak.

"Yee! Kita ke Suna!"teriak Sasuke dan Itachi kompak.

PRITT!

Peluit tanda lomba terakhir pun dibunyikan.

"Oke, pemenangnya adalah Itachi dan Sasuke!, sekarang ambillah hadiah dari sana sesuka hatimu, minimal dua!"seru Tsunade.

Itachi dan Sasuke mengambil PS dan Laptop yang tergantung disana. Lalu mereka berdua turun.

"Oke, sebagai janji yang ada dalam brosur lomba, pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah dari tiang panjat pinang dan jalan-jalan ke Suna! Selamat untuk kalian Itachi dan Sasuke!"kata Tsunade.

"Yeee!"seru penonton.

"Jalan ke Suna, jalan ke Suna." Itachi dan Sasuke bernyanyi dan diiringi tarian gangnam style.

"Kita memang kompak, Otouto!"kata Itachi.

~Kita Kompak!~

Di Suna, Itachi dan Sasuke bermain sepuasnya, seperti bermain pasir, game spot, dan sebagainya.

Kekompakan membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis.

The End

* * *

Gimana ceritaku? maaf kalo GaJe dan pendek. So, mind to Review?


End file.
